


Certain Victory Charm

by ProtectionSquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is Cheesy And In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I want to write more of her, Not Beta Read, Yui is highly adorable, dadchi, deadchi, its so underrated, its very fluffy, mmmm cheese, they’re married, this ship has the potential to be the most stable relationship in Haikyuu, we die like Daichi, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectionSquad/pseuds/ProtectionSquad
Summary: Daichi is going through some boxes in the attic, and he finds something.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Certain Victory Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Made for The Mandalorian Padawan on YouTube. Thanks for breaking my writer’s block :)
> 
> 1) It’s probably really OOC, I haven’t written anything for Yui before. 
> 
> 2) And really short, I wanted to finish it today. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Dai! I’m home!” Yui called as she walked into the house. She unbuttoned her coat and hung it up. Normally, Daichi would come home later than her, but he had an off day. He had told her he was spending it cleaning out the attic, so he presumably couldn’t hear her. She chuckled lightly to herself. Even when her husband wasn’t working, he was still busy with something. She walked upstairs to the attic and found Daichi staring at a small red object in his hands. He must’ve been deep in thought, because he didn’t notice when she arrived. 

“Hi, babe. What’s that, hmm?” She said, her tone laced with playful teasing. 

Daichi looked up, a fond smile growing on his face. “Hello, love.” He motioned for her to sit beside her, and she took her place on the ground, sitting cross-legged like a child. Leaning into Daichi, she saw what he was holding, and gasped in surprise. 

“It’s the certain victory charm I gave you! Back in high school! Where did you find it?” Yui rambled, excited. The charm seemed to still be in good condition, somehow. 

Daichi chuckled. ”It was in the boxes. From when we moved in together. I guess I didn’t notice it when we were unpacking.” 

Yui took the charm from Daichi’s hands. She remembered how nervous she had been when she had given it to him. Even at that time, she had been harboring a huge crush on him, but never in a million years had she dreamed that they would be where they are now. 

“You know…” Daichi said, almost sheepishly, “I hung this on my wall in college.”

“Wait, what?” Yui could feel heat rising to her cheeks at the confession. He was adorably sweet. 

“Yeah. Had it framed and everything. And the day I proposed to you,” - Yui was grinning in anticipation- “It was in my pocket.”

Yui felt her heart squeeze. At the time she had given it, she had figured it would mean a lot less to him than it did to her. But then he had taken it to the game, and he had held it up when Karasuno won, and she had thought that maybe she would have a chance. 

“Well, it has definitely worked for me.” Daichi mused, taking back the charm and turning it over in his hands. “I’ve certainly been victorious.”

“Why is that?” Yui inquired.

Daichi’s eyes twinkled with humor. “I won your heart.”

Yui giggled. “You sap. You absolute sap.”

“Always have been.”

Yui leaned into Daichi again, snuggling against him. “I love you.”

  
  


“Love you more.” He wrapped his arm around her, and whispered into her head, a line that she almost didn’t catch. “You are my real certain victory charm.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Criticism is appreciated, as well as any other kind of comment. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
